1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective mask, more particularly to a protective mask including a mask body defining a window, and a viewing member mounted detachably on the mask body so as to cover the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional protective mask 1 is shown to be mounted on a helmet 10, and includes a mask body 11 having a front part 111 defining a front window 113, and a flat viewing member 12, such as a tinted glass, mounted securely to the front part 111 so as to cover the front window 113 and so as to attenuate light radiation passing therethrough.
There are many grades of tinted glass that allow attenuation of light radiation to a greater or lesser extent. Since the viewing member 12 is fixed to the mask body 11, replacement of the viewing member 12 according to the actual working situation is not possible.